Love Story
by Evanglyne
Summary: Une Songfic en deux parties avec la chanson Love Story des sales majestés et Rien qu'une larme de Mike Brant. SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde.

**Titre: **Love Story

**Auteur: **Moi bien sur ^^

**Disclaimer: **Alors tout les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Resumer: **SongFic en deux partie. Première partie avec la chanson Love Story des Sales Majestés, deuxième partie avec la chanson Rien qu'une larme de Mike Brant.

**Note de l'autatrise: ** Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

**Note de l'autatrise:** Rien à voir avec ce OS, mais ceux qui suivent Tout cela pour une Promesse, je vous annonce qu'une suite est en cour de préparation ^^ je ne sais pas encore le nom, je me tâte pour une truc comme Tout cela pour ma Famille.

* * *

Love Story

Il était en face de lui, le regard impassible, toujours aussi froid. Ses yeux qu'il avait tant aimés, c'est dans ses yeux qu'il avait aimés se perdre. Mais là, il ne vit rien dans ses yeux sombres, rien aucunes émotions. Les mots qu'il venait de dire résonnait encore dans sa tête.

**Désolé mais je ne t'aime pas**

**Je n'y peux rien oui c'est comme ça**

**Je sais peu être que t'y a cru**

**Mais c'était qu'une histoire de cul !**

Nan, c'était faux, non il mentait. C'était impossible, tous les je t'aime qu'il avait pu lui dire ne pouvait pas être des mensonges. Il ne pouvait y croire, ses yeux lui piqua, les larmes menacer de tomber.

-Non tu mens Sasuke, tu ne peux pas m'avoir fait ça.

Sasuke resta impassible devant le visage larmoyant de Naruto. Il le regardait avec dédain.

-Je suis venu te dire que tu t'en vas. Finit par dire Sasuke.

Naruto resta là, devant lui, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il renifla, puis regarda une dernière fois Sasuke avant de tournée les talons.

**Je suis venu te dire que tu t'en vas**

**Je n'y peux rien désolé c'est comme ça**

**Je suis venu te dire qu'il faut partir**

**Rentrer chez toi pour ne plus revenir.**

Naruto avait couru, il venait d'arriver chez lui. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu si pur habituellement pétillant était maintenant terne et lasse, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça.

Les deux dernières années passer ensemble, à s'aimer comme des fous ne pouvait par être juste pour une histoire de cul. Sasuke lui avait sauvé la vie, si ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul, alors pourquoi l'avoir sauvé.

Les larmes commenceraient à disparaitre pour laisser place à une haine, la colère montait en lui, la fureur le prenait, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Celui qu'il avait aimé celui avec qui il voulait faire sa vie, cet homme pour qui il avait tout donné n'était en faite qu'un Salaud.

**Et tu verras tu m'oublieras**

**Et quand tu penseras plus à moi**

**Tu t'souviendras que d'un salaud !**

**Qui pense qu'à lui et qu'à sa peau !**

-Sasuke, t'es qu'un salaud, une enflure de premier, avait crié Naruto en tapent dans son coussin.

Il devait se défoulé, il n'en pouvait plus, la colère avait pris le contrôle de son corps, plus rien n'avait d'importance, mis à par sa colère grandissante.

Quelques minutes plus tard le coussin avait déversé ses plumes sur le lit de Naruto ainsi que sur le sol de sa chambre.

Les paroles de Sasuke revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête et tournaient en round, devenant de plus en plus fort.

**Je suis venu te dire que tu t'en vas**

**Je n'y peux rien désolé c'est comme ça**

**Je suis venu te dire qu'il faut partir**

**Rentrer chez toi pour ne plus revenir.**

**Je suis venu te dire que tu t'en vas**

**Je n'y peux rien désolé c'est comme ça**

**Je suis venu te dire qu'il faut partir**

**Rentrer chez toi pour ne plus revenir.**

Puis se fut le vide, Naruto fatigué par les larmes versé et la fureur déversé sur le coussin venait de s'endormir. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, le vide totale du sommeil lui fessait un bien fou.

Le lendemain matin, le blond ouvrir les yeux, sa tête le lançais. Il avait mal, ses souvenirs étaient encore flou. Il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir. Les paroles que Sasuke lui avait dit la veille lui revenaient de plein fouet.

**Je suis venu te dire que tu t'en vas**

**Je n'y peux rien désolé c'est comme ça**

**Je suis venu te dire qu'il faut partir**

**Rentrer chez toi pour ne plus revenir.**

Les larmes recommencèrent a couler, il avait tout perdu, celui pour qui il s'était battu pendant des années, celui pour qu'il y avait juré de tout faire pour le ramener, cette personne lui avait tourné le dos, il s'était joué de lui. Naruto reste là, a pleuré tout son soul, il n'avait envie de rien. Il voulait juste rester là, a ne rien faire, le regarde vide, les larmes coulent toujours sur son visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde.

**Titre: **Love Story

**Auteur: **Moi bien sur ^^

**Disclaimer: **Alors tout les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Resumer: **SongFic en deux partie. Première partie avec la chanson Love Story des Sales Majestés, deuxième partie avec la chanson Rien qu'une larme de Mike Brant.

**Note de l'autatrise: ** Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

Juste une larme

Il était en face de lui, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, le visage figé. Une larme menaçait de couler. Il lui avait dit, il lui avait dit que c'était fini, que pour le noiraud se n'était qu'une histoire de cul sans importance, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui.

**Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux**

**C'est toujours ta seule réponse**

**Quand je te dis qu'il vaudrait mieux**

**Ne plus se revoir nous deux.**

Sasuke était toujours impassible devant Naruto. Il se voulait froid. Il voulait mettre fin a leur relation qui était ridicule. Eux qui pendant leur enfance n'avaient fait que se battre et sa disparition, Naruto avait tout fait pour le ramener et avait fini par y arriver.

Il était revenu et une chose entrainant une autre, ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble.

-Non tu mens Sasuke, tu ne peux pas m'avoir fait ça. Avait demandé avec espoirs Naruto.

Sasuke resta impassible devant le visage larmoyant de Naruto. Il le regardait avec dédain.

-Je suis venu te dire que tu t'en vas. Finit par dire Sasuke.

Leur disputes étaient toujours présentes et ses dernières temps de plus en plus courante. Sasuke avait déjà essayé de rompre avec Naruto et plus d'une fois.

**J'étais certain cette fois**

**Que rien ne me retiendrait**

**Ont se trompe quelquefois**

**Une larme a tout changé**

Naruto ne pu retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Naruto renifla, puis regarda Sasuke dans les yeux et tourna les talons puis se mit courir. Sasuke resta là, un peu chancelant après le départ de larmes, il n'avait jamais aimé les voir sur le visage de Naruto.

Mais il devait le faire, finir cette histoire. Leur dispute le rendais fou petit a petit. Sasuke pensait que cette fois rien ne pouvait le retenir. Il se retourna et parti dans la rue opposée à celle où Naruto était parti. Mais soudain le visage larmoyant de Naruto lui revenait en tête.

Il balaya cette image d'un geste de la main. Il ne devait plus y penser.

**Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux**

**Et soudain je réalise**

**Je réalise que de nous deux**

**C'est moi le plus malheureux**

Sasuke continuait de marcher vers son appartement. D'eux deux, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus, il n'arrivait jamais à exprimer à Naruto combien il tenait à lui, à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui montrer ses sentiments il n'y arrivait jamais et cela lui fessait mal. Il n'avait jamais été un très social, mais avec Naruto il voulait essayer.

Leur dispute était surtout focalisé là-dessus. A chaque fois Naruto finissait en larme, alors que lui essayait de toutes ses forces de lui prouvait son amour. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui dire qu'entre eux se n'était qu'une histoire de cul. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Mais les fois où il avait essayé de partir, irrémédiablement il s'était de nouveau retrouvé dans les bras de Naruto. Le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement.

**Par ma faute, trop de fois**

**Mon amour tu as pleuré**

**J'ai voulu partir cent fois**

**Et cent fois je suis resté.**

Le visage de Naruto lui revient en mémoire, un grand sourire lui étirait les lèvres, les yeux pétillant de joie. Soudain Sasuke réalisa, malgré leur disputes, malgré les problèmes qu'il y avait parfois entre eux, il l'avait toujours aimé. Il voulait rester près de lui.

La nuit avait été un véritable enfer pour Sasuke, il repensait sans cesse à Naruto pleurant.

C'était son âme sœur, Sasuke se leva précipitamment et se mit a courir vers l'appartement du blond.

Il l'aimait comme un fouet il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, voir son blond heureux, revoir sur son visage d'ange se sourire qui le fessait chaviré.

**Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux**

**Je comprends combien je t'aime**

**Je t'aime et je veux te le dire**

**Je veux te voir sourire.**

Toutes les fois ou Sasuke avait voulu partir, toutes ses fois où il avait vu dans les yeux bleus de son ange des larmes menacent de couler, toutes ses fois où avait décidé de rester, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer par sa faute.

Il voulait revoir se sourire sur ses lèvres, il voulait embrasser ses lèvres douces. Mais quel con il avait été, mais pourquoi cette fois il lui avait dit ces choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il regrettait amèrement ses phrases qui lui avaient jeté à la figure.

**Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux**

**C'est toujours ta seule réponse**

**Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux**

**Je veux te revoir sourire**

Il avait couru le plus vite vers l'appartement du blond, la porte était ouverte. Il entra sans toquer, se dirigeant directement vers la chambre du blond. Il se jeta sur lui, le prenant dans les bras.

-Désoler Naruto, pardonne moi, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit hier.

Les larmes du blond avait cessé de couler, il prit Sasuke dans les bras.

-C'est vrai, avait-il demander timidement.

Sasuke avait hoché la tête.

-C'est que maintenant que je comprends combien je t'aime.

-Sasuke, je veux bien essayer, mais ne recommence plus jamais.

**Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux**

**Je comprends combien je t'aime**

Il avait alors celer cette promesse muet dans un chaste baiser.


End file.
